labofthedeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Data
This is what appears on the Data screen, split into three groups: Research logs, Alpha Team, and Achievements Tapes should be organized like so: recording message' ?=unknown variable RP=Research Points 'Research logs' Here The Arrival "My Name is Dr. Allen C. Tyler. This is my first research log. I'm part of a surviving group, and unfortunately the only scientist. It's been four days since what I can only colloquially refer to as a zombie apocalypse. We were smart enough to leave the city and lucky enough to find this underground scientific complex in the middle of nowhere. I suppose I better get to work right away. Whatever they were doing here, they captured hundreds of zombies and locked them up in a huge storage room. I need to bring a specimen in here so I can start my research." My First Specimen "Day 1. I brought my first specimen from the storage room to the lab. I'm only going to take the anatomically intact ones, that'll give me more latitude in my tests. The specimen's default state of mind seems to be of mild aggressiveness and a general lack of intellect. I wonder if I could alter this condition with physical and social interactions." Organizing My Data "Day 2. The working conditions here are far from decent. This lab is in a terrible state...but if I can stay organized, I think I'll manage. Therefore, I will archive all my findings. That'll allow me to consult them easily whenever I need to." Basic Research "Day 3. In order to fully understand these creatures, I will have to explore the full spectrum of their emotional responses. I believe that their mental state is key to finding a solution. I don't believe in a cure, controlling them is what I'm after. I must also be careful with my own mental state. One of the others asked me if I ever sleep. It made me realize I haven't slept much since we got here. There's just too much work to do." Research Techniques "Day 4. The rest of the group are mostly military men led by Captain Wood. I'm grateful to him for keeping me alive thus far...but he clearly does not understand what I'm doing here...My research is going slow without his support. I'll need to improve my methodologies and get better at altering the specimen's state of mind to achieve quicker results." Finding Alpha Team "Day 5. This complex was crawling with zombies when we found it. The labs have been ransacked, the equipment destroyed, and the documents burned. Captain Wood's clearing the place with machine guns and grenades didn't exactly help much, either. I need to find some information on what they were doing here. Clearly, since they were storing zombies, they were studying them as well. There must be remaining pieces of research data that have not been completely lost. For future reference, I will call the previous team 'Alpha Team'." Acquiring New Items "Day 6. I've got a pretty limited set of items to experiment with. I talked to Captain Wood and he reluctantly agreed to have his men keep an eye out for certain items when they're going out for patrols, and... Quinn: Hey Tyler! Allen: Yes, Private Quinn? Quinn: What you're doing is bullshit, man! Wood's orders are bullshit! this whole mess is bullshit. Why are we risking our lives getting something for you anyway? Allen: We need to understand these creatures! Variety is important in any psychological profiling exp-'' ''Quinn: Hey! Like I said, man, it's bullshit! Don't screw with us, Tyler. Allen: That was Private Quinn. I can't expect him to understand my goals. I do understand his, though. Intimidation is a common reaction to cope with fear." Fixed Radio "Day 7. Private Nagato was able to fix and modify a small radio to listen in on some military frequencies. The reception is weak but it's better than nothing. All major cities in our reach are in a full out war against the zombies. By my count, if my uninformed calculations are correct, they simply don't have enough bullets to kill them all." First Week Stuck Here "Day 8. We've been here for a week already. The moral is low and listening to that damn radio makes it even worse. I don't think the military will last more than a couple of days against such an unconventional enemy. They're expecting the zombies to drop dead as if they were fighting germans or vietnamese people...although, some of them ARE probably german or vietnamese...they're already dead...and not inclined to drop so easily. Nationality has never been so irrelevant." Alpha Team Cure? "Day 9. The tapes and notes from the Alpha team are not very helpful so far...it seems like they were working on a cure but without their actual data or equipement, I can't do anything...and why would they waste time on any psychological test when they had everything necessary to work directly with the genetic material?" The Worst Happened "Day...10...shit...uuh...the worst has happenned. Evans Citys was nuked an hour ago in a failed attempt to contain the situation. We were able, for the first...and last time, to catch a military communication from there, which I recorded. Comm: Detonation confirmed... '' ''General: What's the status on the undead activity? Comm: radiations are still too high sir. Status ETA...10 seconds. General: Let's pray to whoever is still up there that we did the right thing... Comm: NO! ...sir...we see a lot of undead movement...shit...it didn't work...IT DIDN'T WORK! General: Then we failed son... To all military personnel, this is General Sherman, we're transfering all our communications to secure channels, complete your current orders and report directly to your superiors. Follow the chain or command and we will prevail. Godspeed. Sherman out. Allen: Too little, too late...I don't know if that makes my research completely vain...but I can only do one thing, continue...Evans City was my home..." Total Destruction "Day 11. More nukes have been detonated...the world has gone mad. And here we are, a small group of survivors, still deluding ourselves that we can make a difference. That we can make it right. So many lives lost already...so soon... so quick..." Nagato's Way Out "Day 13. Private Nagato killed himself this morning. Another victim...he left a note. He was the most decent man of the group...I don't blame him for wanting a way out" Alpha Team Outbreak "Day 15. I found more tapes and notes from the Alpha team. It's now clear to me that what they had here was a well organized and well funded project. The dates on the tapes also show that they were working on the virus before the epidemic hit us in Evans City, is it possible that the outbreak started earlier elsewhere? Could media blackouts isolate us that much from a devastating event such as the dead coming back to life? With the internet...that's hard to believe..." Dealing With Emotions "Day 19. I'm still very troubled by all this destruction and death...yet I think that by understanding my emotions, I'll be able to put them aside, compartmentalize them, dissociate myself from them and allow myself to focus on my work. I still believe I can find how to control their behaviour, I can't stop now anyway...there's simply too much at stake." Losing Cooperation "Day 26. I'm losing the cooperation of the men, they don't trust me. They don't believe I can find anything useful and frankly, I don't blame them...this may become a serious problem in the future. If only I had proper equipement. I can show them results...but will that satisfy them?" Who's More Human? "Day 34. Sometimes I look at Captain Wood and his men...I witness their, one could say tribal, rituals, their primitive chest pounding like behaviour, screaming, fighting, drinking, barfing...their chain of command, reminiscing of wolf packs...and I do wonder...who's more human...my specimens are simple, without ego or pride, why can't we be?" Alpha Team Their Virus? "Day 45. I'm still finding tapes and notes from the Alpha team...were they actually working on a virus prototype? They mentioned Project Flatline...did they start the outbreak? I'm not sure I should tell Wood about this. His distrust in my scientific endeavor could easily turn into a violent confrontation if he misconstrues this new information." Stupidity That Kills "Day 53. Unbelievable...some dumb private thought it'd be a smart idea to do weapon training on the specimens in the storage room...but the idiot went IN the storage room, got bitten, let a dozen zombies out...thank god others were passing by and were able to shoot them down and close the gates...geezus...that stupidity will get us all killed. Of course they had to kill the private...somehow, I feel like this will turn against me..." Serious Argument "Day 62. I had a serious argument with Private Quinn today...he...beat me up...when someone cannot use his rational mind to be right, I guess he must rely on brute strength. I talked to Captain Wood about it, he just told me to suck it up and to stick to my goddamn research. He's giving me a week to show him results or he's shutting me down...they don't care anymore...reduced to scared animals, they struggle to find a meaning to all of this...and find none..." Death Threat "Day 64. I got a death threat today, a note in my lab. Although the note is anonymous, I do wonder if Private Quinn has the intellect to realize how unsubtle he is. Did Captain Wood talk to him? Maybe Wood still cares after all...that seems unlikely..." Alpha Team Confirmation "Day 82. The new alpha team material I found only confirms my fears...how could they be so STUPID? ...they did start this outbreak...and now I really can't show this to Wood...he's gonna flip, he's gonna shut me down. Damn...how could they do that?" Leaving Is Suicide "Day 91. Captain Wood wants to leave this place. He's insane...it's clear by now that every major city is crawling with those things...we've got all we need to survive here...and I need to continue my research. Leaving is not an option...it's suicide..." Wood Was A Fool "Day 112. Wood was a fool... After finding what I believe are the last alpha tapes, I can only conclude that this weaponized virus was designed by the military for biological warfare...something like that..." Research Gone Stale "Day...121, I think...no...123. My research has gone completely stale...I'm just wasting time here...I may find some occasional new reactions but...what result can I derive from this...none..." Losing Count "Day...I don't know...same old research...I'm going crazy all by myself...I wonder what my dumb brother's up to...if he's still alive that is...which he probably isn't...shit....hope he wasn't in Evans City..." Hopeless Research "I don't see any point in these research logs anymore...I'm just rambling...I'll continue playing with my little friends here...and get the hell out of here as soon as I get a chance...this was Dr. Allen Creasman Tyler. End of research logs." Alpha Team Tapes and Notes found from Alpha Team Alpha Tapes Here Psycho Test Completed "Lori:... Alpha Notes Killing '''Specimens Killing The Specimen "Because the virus focuses on keeping the brain alive, destroying the brain will in fact terminate the specimen. So severing the head or perforating the brain, for example, with a pistol shot, WILL 'kill' the specimen. There's no point on doing research with a "dead" specimen so at this point, you have to get a new specimen." '''High Fever Can't control it... I think I run a high fever...every time I think about becoming one of those meat-bags I have a wave of heat going through my whole body...my heart drops to my stomach...just like when you learn someone you love has died...it's THAT feeling...I freaking hate it. I'm scared...I really am Damn Smell Damn the smell! How do they expect me to cook food with that foul smell around?Isn't there someone in charge of cleaning this place? They could at least put something in the air, some anti-odor thingie...I don't know...every time I try to add seasoning, I naturally go by smell, but it's way off because of that goddamn zombie smell that gets mixed in... Infection Symptoms "S14 Specifications Project: Flat-line Leader: Dr. Lori Bendict Subject: Infection Symptoms Full infection from the S14 virus can take as long as 3 days and as little as 20 minutes depending on the rate of blood contamination. Once the virus gets in the blood stream, the symptoms will include fever, sharp muscle pain, loss of sensitivity, blurry vision, heat waves, paralysis and more. The virus is 100% lethal so any attempt to stop or slow down the infection is useless." Item Knowledge "In order to trigger all possible reactions, it's important to know what you're working with. Doing research on items by pressing and holding them will reveal the criterias necessary to trigger the different reactions. Being aware of the specimen's mood, humanity and hunger factors is crucial to trigger the right reactions." Hygiene Protocol "To be distributed to the entire research staff Hygiene protocols must be applied to their full extent. Due to the very dangerous nature of the S14 virus, full isolation gear must be used and any contact with a specimen must be followed by a complete decontamination to ensure that there are no traces of S14 outside the laboratory. Every instruments must be sterilized after each operation and all the clothes washed, no exceptions." Hard to Move "Very hard to wirte rght now have hrad time ot see its goiing dark dont have muhc timeleft until I die adn becoome one of themm cant thhink striaight heelp I neeed help mom I love you cant resist the visrus nothin I caan do righht now vrey hard to write write hard I dont want die no cnat nsj o no" Specimen Individuality "The specimen are not very different psysiologically, only in appearance. But deep down in their psyche, there are differences based on who they were before the infection. Researching the specimen's background will reveal such nuances in its psychology. You can find items for which the specimen will have more intense responses." Annoyed By Peter Infected Behaviour Assist Secure Personnel Transfer Can't Feel Advanced Reactions Security Protocols Feed Them? Focus On Cure Product Pitch Body Disposal No More Trust Virus Spread Flaws To Correct Cook Over Fighting From S14 To S15 Assuming Danger The Last Duty Kill Lori Mutated Zombies 'Achievements' Do a total of 50 actions - 50 RP Do a total of 250 actions - ? RP Do a total of 1000 actions - ? RP Discover 5 aggressive reactions - ? RP Discover 20 aggressive reactions - ? RP Discover 40 aggressive reactions - ? RP Discover 5 neutral reactions - 50 RP Discover 20 neutral reactions - 100 RP Discover 40 neutral reactions - ? RP Discover 5 passive reactions - ? RP Discover 20 passive reactions - ? RP Discover 40 passive reactions - ? RP Discover 5 advance reactions - ? RP Discover 20 advance reactions - ? RP Discover 40 advance reactions - ? RP Use 1 appropriate item - 50 RP Use 10 appropriate items - ? RP Use 50 appropriate items - ? RP Use 1 preferred item - ? RP Use 10 preferred items - ? RP Use 50 preferred items - ? RP Fully research 1 item - 50 RP Fully research 10 item - ? RP Fully research 50 item - ? RP Fully research 1 specimen - ? RP Fully research 5 specimens - ? RP Fully research 20 specimens - ? RP Terminate 1 specimen - 50 RP Terminate 5 specimens - ? RP Terminate 20 specimens - ? RP Try all the weapons - ? RP Try all the food items - ? RP Try all the objects - ? RP Research all the techniques at least once - ? RP Fully Damage a specimen - 500 RP Reach 100% on your total completion statistic - ? RP Feed 5 pounds of food to your specimen - 50 RP Feed 20 pounds of food to your specimen - ? RP Feed 100 pounds of food to your specimen - ? RP Kill 1 animals with your research - ? RP Kill 10 animals with your research - ? RP Kill 50 animals with your research - ? RP Cut 1 limb from your specimen - ? RP Cut 3 limbs from your specimen - ? RP Cut 4 limbs from your specimen - ? RP Fire a total of 200 bullets - ? RP Find all ways to kill or incapacitate the specimen - ? RP Find all the Ways to rip the specimen's jaw off - ? RP Gallery Alpha Note 01.png|Alpha Note 01 Alpha Note 02.png|Alpha Note 02 Alpha Note 03.png|Alpha Note 03 Alpha Note 04.png|Alpha Note 04 Alpha Note 05.png|Alpha Note 05 Alpha Note 06.png|Alpha Note 06 Alpha Note 07.png|Alpha Note 07 Alpha Note 08.png|Alpha Note 08 Alpha Note 09.png|Alpha Note 09 Alpha Note 10.png|Alpha Note 10 Alpha Note 11.png|Alpha Note 11 Alpha Note 12.png|Alpha Note 12 Alpha Note 13.png|Alpha Note 13 Alpha Note 14.png|Alpha Note 14 Alpha Note 15.png|Alpha Note 15 Alpha Note 16.png|Alpha Note 16 Alpha Note 17.png|Alpha Note 17 Alpha Note 18.png|Alpha Note 18 Alpha Note 19.png|Alpha Note 19 Alpha Note 20.png|Alpha Note 20 Alpha Note 21.png|Alpha Note 21 Alpha Note 22.png|Alpha Note 22 Alpha Note 23.png|Alpha Note 23 Alpha Note 24.png|Alpha Note 24 Alpha Note 25.png|Alpha Note 25 Alpha Note 26.png|Alpha Note 26 Alpha Note 27.png|Alpha Note 27 Alpha Note 28.png|Alpha Note 28 Links main page - http://labofthedead.wikia.com/wiki/Lab_of_the_dead_Wiki#Welcome_to_the_Lab_of_the_dead_Wiki Items list - http://labofthedead.wikia.com/wiki/Items_list Research - http://labofthedead.wikia.com/wiki/Research Category:Alpha Team Category:Research Category:Data Category:Lab of the Dead